Molag Bal's Shrine
Molag Bal's Shrine is located deep within the Great Forest. It is southeast of Chorrol, northeast of Skingrad and west of the Imperial City. Head straight west out of the bridge from the Imperial City Talos Plaza District. Keep going west, past Breakneck Cave, until you come to the Ayleid ruin of Narfinsel. Go south-southeast until you see the shrine. Olyn Seran and Yushi speak of Lord Molag Bal but the priest Amir can give you the shrine's quest. A few scattered Steel-Blue Entoloma, some Viper's Bugloss, and a Monkshood plant are the only species important to alchemy that are found here. Overview Prerequisites: An offering of a lion pelt (from Mountain Lions) and be at least level 17. Reward: Mace of Molag Bal Background Walkthrough With the pelt in your inventory activate the shrine. Molag Bal tells you to corrupt a man named Melus Petilius. In order to do this, you must make him attack you with the Cursed Mace that Molag Bal provides. He lives at the settlement of Brindle Home. Head there and talk to any villager with a disposition of 60 or more and they will tell you about Petilius. He moved to a cabin to the southwest and he visits his wife's grave daily. You can't get him to attack you in his home, but at his wife's grave he is easily angered. Petilius heads to the grave at 10:00 a.m. Follow him there. When he begins praying at the grave, drop the Cursed Mace nearby and beat him with your fists. Talk to him and he will grab the mace. Allow him to beat you to death (you must die). You'll then reappear at Molag Bal's shrine and he'll award you the Mace of Molag Bal. Notes *Since this quest begins at level 17, it may take a long time to die. If you have any reflect damage armor on, he can die with you simply standing still! Speed things up by unequiping all armor. Or if you've already completed the Fighters' Guild quest Information Gathering, you should have the Blackwood Ring of Silence obtained from Ajum-Kajin, the ring has a deadly Fire Damage enchantment that will quickly deplete all of your health. Or you can slide the Difficulty slider all the way to the right. * Bug: There's a particular bug that occurs here occasionally. Once killed by Melus, you may be transported back to the shrine and find your character invisible and without any more attribute boosts. A quick fix is to load a save from somewhere before Melus at the grave. Next, go to the grave, just like you should. Drop the mace. Hit Melus Petilius with your hands or whatever low level attack gets his attention. Now, wait for him to say his peace, pick up the weapon, then attack you once. At this point, open the console using the tilde (~) and type player.setstage damolagbal 60, hit enter and then click on Melus and type stopcombat, hit enter again, then tilde (~) to return from console. You should have gotten a journal entry saying that Melus killed you and you were transported back to the shrine. Melus should also not be attacking. From here, just get back to the shrine, click on it, and all should be well. Also, should you happen to kill Melus before you start the quest, he will not respawn, making it impossible for him to kill you and impossible to complete the quest. *Eventually you aren't invisible anymore, and you may have missed that your attribute boosts disappeared, making a reload anything but a "quick fix." You can, however, use the console command player.addspell spellID in conjunction with this list. *After the quest you may return to the grave and talk to him (or just kill him) and he will give you back the Cursed Mace that you got at the beginning. *An alternative to beating him with your fist you can cast the spell turn undead and it will still get him to attack you but wont cause him damage. See also *Daedric Shrine *Lion Pelt *Mace of Molag Bal *Molag Bal Category:Locations